Sombras de la noche
by Neith15
Summary: ¿Alguna vez escuchaste acerca de vampiros? Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako son chicas normales de preparatoria. Inesperadamente son atacadas por seres de la noche y cuando pensaron que morirían llegaron tres hombres a salvarlas. ¿Qué relación tendrán con ellas? -CANCELADO-
1. Fría noche

**_Fría noche_**

La fría noche susurraba melodías hermosas en su silencio sepulcral, la luna bailaba en el cielo el elegante vals que se instrumentaba en la tierra. Los ríos guiaban el camino del campesino y regalaba el agua a sus seres vivos. La tierra húmeda solamente provocaba un aroma único, diferente al que suele percibirse en los pequeños pueblos alrededor de ese bosque tan infinito y lleno de vida.

El clima tan delicado y fino, traspasaba la piel pálida del rostro de la chica que se cubría sospechosamente con una sola capa negra que fácilmente se podía esconder entre las sombras, sentada sola, a las orillas del río de agua pura y transparente, que hasta podía ver los peces nadar libremente, libres. Justo como ella hubiera querido vivir, libre.

Con delicadeza se despojó de la prenda oscura dejándola caer en el suelo sin tomarle interés, mostrando la esbelta figura de la joven, su cabellera naranja fue descubriéndose poco a poco al mismo tiempo que la capa caía libremente, era tan largo y sedoso que sorprendentemente le llegaba hasta sus rodillas pero amarrado elegantemente con un moño rojo. Su bello vestido rosado era tan largo, hermoso y a la vez tan simple, resaltando su delgada cintura y sus voluptuosos pechos, después de todo formaba parte de la aristocracia y como tal se tenía que vestir. El frío clima entró en contacto con su suave y blanca piel, pero la joven ni se inmutó. Sonrió con emoción y entre sus manos tomó un poco de agua y con pasos lentos, poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en el río. No le preocupó pescar algún resfriado o fácilmente una pulmonía con lo helado que era el líquido, simplemente esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su amado.

Sus ropas se mojaron inmediatamente y elevó la mirada hacia el cielo, dejando ver por fin unos hermosos ojos rosados que se tornaron blancos ante el suave reflejo de la luz lunar. Sonrió al sentir la presencia de alguien más, al fin, ya no soportaba la idea de estar sola y sin él.

\- Es de mala educación espiar a las mujeres - reprochó a la presencia.

Escuchó una risa divertida y de entre las sombras salió un apuesto joven de cabellos naranjas y de unos profundos ojos rojos como la sangre. Alto, delgado, de piel pálida y facciones duras, cuerpo musculoso y de ropas finas, tan caras como para alimentar a una familia entera. Con una velocidad inimaginable llegó junto a ella, no importándole dañar tan costosas telas. La tomó de la cintura y devoró fieramente los labios rojizos de la chica.

Se separaron al sentir más presencias. La joven sonrió con un lindo rubor adornando sus pálidas mejillas y el chico suspiró frustrado. La cargó en su espalda y ambos salieron del agua en dirección a las sombras.

\- Brick - llamó la bella joven, él solamente la escuchó -, ¿a dónde iremos?

El hombre no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a caminar entre los grandes y frondosos árboles. La chica se rindió y se acurrucó en la corpulenta espalda de su amado.

\- Bombón, Brick, al fin llegan - dijo una tercera voz femenina.

Frente a ellos habían cuatro jóvenes más, dos hombres igualmente vestidos con trajes caros, uno era pelinegro de ojos verde oscuro y el otro rubio de ojos azul cobalto, con cara de inocente. Junto a ellos habían dos mujeres, una parecida al rubio con un vestido sencillo de color azul cielo y la otra similar al pelinegro, con la diferencia de que esta vestía con ropa de hombre de la baja sociedad.

\- Bellota, si no supiera que eres mujer, podría jurar que eres el hermano gemelo de Butch - habló el pelinaranja.

Bajó a la joven de su espalda y esta intentó acomodarse el vestido.

\- Si, bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta usar vestidos - respondió la nombrada con desinterés.

\- Pero te verías hermosa con uno - comentó el hombre pelinegro.

La chica se sonrojó y la dio un leve golpe en el hombro. Los cuatro sobrantes rieron por lo tímida que solía ser la joven respecto al tema.

\- Burbuja, ¿trajiste lo necesario? - habló la pelinaranja.

\- Si, vamos - contestó la rubia.

Ambas chicas se perdieron entre la oscuridad del bosque quedando los tres hombres bajo la mirada atenta de la pelinegra. El chico de mirada carmesí y el rubio se movieron nerviosos en su lugar y el moreno soltó una gran carcajada.

\- Par de pervertidos, son muy obvios.

\- Ni se les ocurra espiar a mis hermanas, no querrán que suceda lo de la última vez ¿o sí? - dijo Bellota maliciosamente.

Ambos chicos tragaron duro al recordar que sus respectivas compañeras los habían dejado de la peor forma cuando descubrieron sus sucias intenciones. Las dos jóvenes volvieron a aparecer de nuevo, pero vestidas de hombre, igual que su otra hermana. Las tres jovencitas eran hermanas, la mayor era la pelinaranja, seguida por la pelinegra y de último la rubia. Eran hijas de un importante aristócrata o por lo menos el hombre se había encargado de aparentarlo. Su progenitor conocido por el título de Lord Utonium, era dueño de muchas tierras y grandes riquezas, casado con una bella mujer pelirroja y de cuerpo tentador, Bellum. El matrimonio tuvo como resultado el nacimiento de tres hermosas hijas, dotadas de belleza, carisma e inteligencia. Eran las más deseadas en todo el país para unirlas en matrimonio por interés social, económico y político. Lo que todo el mundo desconocía era que la familia no era normal como todo el mundo creía, eran una familia de vampiros de sangre pura. De un poder inimaginable que incluso podían destrozar un pueblo entero, sin embargo habían decidido vivir como una familia de aristócratas comunes y corrientes, llevando la vida diaria de un noble de mucha importancia.

Los chicos no tenían una historia diferente, hijos del matrimonio Him. Su padre, un hombre severo y déspota, impulsivo y manipulador pero un padre bueno y amoroso con sus trillizos. Siempre se habían preguntado cómo su madre Keane, una mujer de ojos azules, cabello negro que irradiaba una dulzura inimaginable, de buen corazón, se había enamorado fieramente del hombre más cruel que habían conocido. Pero claro, su amada madre, había visto algo en Him que nadie había visto y que hasta la fecha desconocían.

Ambas familia declaradas abiertamente como las más poderosas y ricas, sin saber que eso es lo que menos les importaba, tenían toda una vida para disfrutar. Los vampiros podían vivir todo el tiempo que quisieran con ciertas limitaciones obviamente, por otra parte, estaban unidos por un compromiso. Se suponía que la boda sería ese día pero algo había salido mal. Hace un mes que vivían huyendo de Mojo Jojo, un tío de las chicas que había pedido la mano de la hija mayor en matrimonio, obviamente Lord Utonium se negó rotundamente pues los pelinaranjas habían declarado su amor en una cena familiar para celebrar el compromiso de los seis y mantener el linaje de los vampiros sangre pura. Pues Utonium y Him eran descendientes directos del primer vampiro existente, y sus hijos como sucesores gozaban la dicha de llevarla por sus venas muertas, era un "milagro" que entre sus hijos naciera el amor, pues al principio se habían llevado mal.

Desgraciadamente, se habían separado de sus padres.

Escucharon un ruido de entre los árboles y se pusieron alertas en posición de combate. Algo tomó el pie de la rubia y la arrastró a la oscuridad, sin embargo el hombre rubio la tomó de las manos y tiró de ella para que no se la llevaran.

\- ¿Estás bien, Burbuja?

La rubia asintió tranquilamente y de nuevo fijó su mirada a las sombras al sentir una poderosa presencia.

Un hombre salió de entre las sombras y aplaudió cínicamente.

\- Sorprendente - se burló -, no saben como me divierten.

Era Mojo, otro vampiro de clase Beta, poderoso pero de menor categoría que sus progenitores masculinos. Era hermano de su madre, Bellum e increíblemente no se parecían, pues la familia era bastante fea y ella fue la única bendecida con una belleza inigualable y sensual.

\- Aléjate si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza - amenazó el chico de ojos rojos.

\- ¿Así como le arranque la cabeza a tu madre - soltó sin remordimientos y luego miró a la pelinaranja -, o como la tuya? Bombón, todo esto es culpa tuya, por no aceptarme como tu esposo, te hubiera hecho muy feliz.

La rubia y la nombrada se llevaron las manos a la boca, completamente sorprendidas. La pelinegra apretó la mandíbula con rabia. Apretó sus puños y su cabello se fue tiñendo de blanco, sus ojos se encendieron en un rojo sangre y vivo, sus uñas se alargaron y los colmillos le crecieron, aumento su estatura y se proporcionó más el cuerpo.

\- ¡Bastardo! - gritó con una voz endemoniada.

\- ¡Bellota! - llamaron los cinco restantes.

Se lanzó contra el hombre pero este simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, y en el último segundo se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro. De su boca salió un líquido rojo y se llevó las manos al vientre, bajó la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- La espada...de Hades - dijo difícilmente.

Mojo sacó la espada del cuerpo de la chica sin piedad y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo totalmente adolorida. Esa espada era mortal para ellos, podía quitarle la vida a cualquier cosa que atravesara. Se agarró la herida con una mueca de dolor, esta vez no sanaría y el resultado sería mortal. El hombre pelinegro se lanzó de lleno contra el hombre que casi no mostraba su rostro por la oscuridad del lugar y este lo empujó con una fuerza invisible que lo mando a impactarse contra un árbol.

Bombón cambió el color de su cabello por uno blanco, sus ojos se volvieron rojos sangre deseosos de venganza, sus uñas se alargaron juntos con los colmillos y su estatura aumentó, el cuerpo se le proporcionó y se le veía mucho más grande de edad. La famosa transformación de niña-adulta había llegado y de la peor manera. La chica rubia sonrió maniáticamente y lo mismo sucedió, su cabello antes atado en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza ahora volaban libremente por el aire de un blanco puro, sus ojos antes celestes y angelicales ahora eran rojos y malévolos, sus uñas y colmillos se alargaron filosamente. Su estatura aumentó y su cuerpo desarrolló más.

Bombón se pinchó un dedo con su colmillo y de este salió un látigo centelleante, Burbuja la imitó y un látigo rojo se formó entre su manos. Con una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano corrierron hacia el hombre.

El hombre pelinaranja se tocó el pecho y de este fue sobresaliendo una espada completamente filosa de empuñadura roja, sus cabellos se tiñeron de negro brilloso y sus ojos permanecieron intactos. El pelinegro por otra parte solamente cambió sus ojos a unos grises, de su brazo izquierdo salió una espada de empuñadura verde oscuro y con agilidad la movió sobre sus manos. Corrieron para atacar a Mojo pero no contaron con que tomara a Bellota del cuello y la usara de rehén. Todos pararon al ver esto y el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- He ganado quinteto de chiquillos - dijo arrogante -, un paso más y le corto la cabeza.

Los ojos de Bombón se encontraron con los de Bellota y asintieron levemente. La chica herida golpeó el estómago de Mojo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y se lanzó del otro lado, Bombón aprovechó para lanzarle su látigo junto con Burbuja. El hombre salió herido pero a su lado se posicionó otra sombra, se lanzó contra las dos chicas y sin apenas poder hacer algo les traspasó el vientre con la espada de Hades. Ambas cayeron al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Los tres hombres se acercaron a su respectiva pareja, levantaron la mirada y ya no había nadie.

\- Bombón, escúchame Bombón, iré por ayuda - dijo el pelinaranja.

\- No Brick - dijo la chica difícilmente -, es demasiado tarde.

Sonrió, en esas condiciones todavía le sonreía y se sintió un estúpido de no poder protegerla. Había reaccionado muy lento.

\- Burbuja, ¿estás bien? - preguntó nervioso el chico rubio.

\- Si Boomer, estoy bien - de su boca salió sangre coagulada -, me hubiera gustado poder al menos tocarlo para desmembrarlo.

Acarició la mejilla de su acompañante y cerró los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos volvieron a ser celestes.

\- Bellota idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre...?

\- Butch cállate - dijo con una sonrisa -, sabes que no es el adiós.

\- Pero serás uno de ellos - dijo angustiado -, tendré que matarte esta vez, te amo.

\- Pues no me ames y mátame para vengar nuestro linaje - dijo con dolor.

Tosió sangre coagulada de nuevo y sus venas resaltaron azules y moradas. Las heridas comenzaron a teñirse de negro y se expandieron por todo el cuerpo de las chicas. Sin avisar, perdieron el conocimiento y tiempo después se volvieron cenizas.

Los tres tomaron las cenizas entre sus manos y pegaron el suelo dejando un pequeño hueco. Gritaron como bestias y elevaron sus ojos, ahora negros, al cielo jurando venganza.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado o al menos haya sido de su agrado, si les intriga saber que sucederá después sigan el fic. No tardaré mucho en publicar de nuevo. Dejen Reviews, se los agradecería.**

**Hasta pronto...**

**Neith15**


	2. Seres de la noche

_**Seres de la noche**_

Se despertó completamente asustada. Con la mirada estudió toda la habitación buscando algo más cerca de ella. Cuando finalmente comprobó que solamente se trataba de una pesadilla, dejó salir el aire que había contenido inconscientemente en los pulmones. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se recostó en la cama sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, con vista a la ventana. La luz blanquecina de la luna entraba a través de esta y eso fue suficiente para pararse de su cómoda cama y caminar al balcón de su habitación. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y tuvo una leve preocupación por el sueño pero al final le quitó importancia.

Admiró el cielo estrellado y sonrió. Elevó la mano hacia arriba queriendo alcanzar la luna y rió quedamente por sus pensamientos infantiles. Sería imposible alcanzar la luna, por una simple mundana. Miró fijamente el satélite natural de la tierra y un inmenso calor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

No pudo explicar tan repentino cambio si estaban a principios de otoño, al menos tendría que haber fresco. Sin importarle, se deshizo de la parte superior del pijama quedando en ropa interior. Inmediatamente, el aire entró en contacto con su pálida y suave piel.

Dejó caer la prenda al suelo y sin poder controlar sus movimientos, se acercó a la orilla del balcón y se lanzó al vacío.

* * *

Despertó desconcertada. Habían sido dos pesadillas, una dentro de otra. Se secó el sudor de la frente y vio la hora en el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. Ya eran las tres de la tarde, en dos horas tendría que estar en la escuela. Se levantó pesadamente de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha con pereza. Despertó al sentir el agua fría tocar su rostro y siguió con la tarea de ducharse. La verdad es que por muy raro que parezca, le encantaba el agua fría, le hacía sentir viva de alguna manera. Nunca se bañaba con la caliente porque sentía que no le quitaba lo pegajoso del sudor.

Salió envuelta en una sola toalla de un rosado pálido y buscó la ropa que usaría. Optó por unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados de marca y una camisa rosada sobre una blusa de tirantes negra. Se puso unos botines negros, cepillo su largo cabello de un color extrañamente naranja. Se vio en el espejo y sonrió al ver su cabello suelto, nadie le creía que ese era su color natural de cabello, olvidó sus pensamientos y buscó un moño rojo para agarrarlo en una coleta alta. Guardó en su mochila café los útiles necesarios para las clases. Bajó al primer piso y se sorprendió de no ver a nadie en la sala.

Se dirigió a la cocina y en el refrigerador había una nota pegada. La tomó y leyó:

_"Momoko, he tenido que llevar a Kuriko al doctor, no se sentía bien. Preferí no despertarte para no preocuparte y que descansaras, sé que no dormiste en toda la noche estudiando para tu examen. Éxito cariño._

_Atte: Mamá"._

Si se preocupó por su pequeña hermana pero tenía que ir a la escuela. Salió de su casa y se encontró con sus dos mejores amigas.

\- Miyako, Kaoru - saludó.

Se habían conocido a los cinco años de edad, porque sus padres también eran amigos y de ahí nació tan duradera amistad.

Miyako era huérfana de padre y madre, se había crecido con su abuelita desde los ocho años, siempre fue la más tierna y amable de las tres. Entre ella y Kaoru, siempre la defendían de las niñas que se burlaban de ella por ser rubia y de ojos azules. La criticaban y le decían que era muy tonta y torpe. Por otra parte, la chica era muy diferente a todos esos conceptos. Kaoru, era muy diferente a ambas. Era la más tosca, agresiva y deportista de las tres, siempre con su carácter inquebrantable y orgulloso. Le decían marimacho por comportarse como hombre y vestir como tal, sin embargo, nadie había visto el lado tierno y protector más que ellas dos. La chica era pelinegra y de ojos de un verde esmeralda hermoso, esa era la belleza más grande en ella.

\- Hola, Momoko - respondieron las nombradas al unísono.

\- ¿Estudiaron para el examen? - preguntó mientras comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la preparatoria.

La chica pelinegra se tensó levemente. Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y desvió la mirada.

\- Si estudié.

La rubia y la pelinaranja la miraron sospechosamente.

\- ¿Qué? - agregó toscamente.

\- No te creo - dijo Momoko.

\- Es que Dai...me vigiló toda la noche para que estudiara.

La pelinegra suspiró cansadamente.

Sus dos amigas rieron ante lo dicho. Dai, era el hermano mayor de Kaoru y siempre la presionaba para que al menos pasara las materias de la escuela. Obviamente, con el carácter testarudo de la pelinegra, el chico tomaba medidas drásticas. Por ejemplo, vigilarla toda la noche.

* * *

\- No - se negó rotundamente a la loca idea de su amiga.

\- Vamos Momoko - pidió Miyako, apoyando a la pelinegra.

\- No, ya es tarde.

\- Oh, por favor Momoko, es viernes - siguió la pelinegra.

\- Además solamente celebraremos que por fin acabaron los exámenes bimestrales - secundó Miyako.

\- Solamente una hora - sentenció la chica.

La rubia saltó alegremente y Kaoru le dio un leve golpe en el hombro como símbolo de agradecimiento. Después de salir de la escuela a las diez de la noche, habían ido a la casa de Miyako para tener una noche de chicas, sin embargo, Kaoru recibió una invitación para una fiesta en casa de Mitch, un amigo de las tres. Sus dos amigas se habían aliado para rogar ir. Si ella no iba, no iba ninguna.

Al final cedió.

Miró el reloj de pared de la sala, ya eran casi las once de la noche y frunció el ceño inconscientemente. Tuvo un presentimiento, pero no supo cómo interpretarlo.

* * *

La fiesta era estruendosa y muy animada. Incluso pensó que hubiera sido un desperdicio de haberse negado. Bailó con varios chicos, algunos compañeros de clases o amigos. Desgraciadamente ya era hora de irse, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y sería peligroso el camino de regreso a casa.

Observó que Mitch y Kaoru hablaban amenamente cerca de la puerta principal. Rió ante el intento fallido del castaño por tomar la mano de su amiga. La pelinegra, podía ser muy despistada con respecto a los chicos, principalmente si gustaban de ella. Al parecer aún no había encontrado a nadie que la hiciera sonrojar.

Miyako por su parte, se daba pequeños besos con un chico dos años mayor que ella, Takaaki. Él y Mitch eran amigos, ambos tenían diecinueve y estudiaban en la universidad a lado de su escuela. Pero se conocían desde antes, cuando Mitch y Kaoru tuvieron problemas con el director de la universidad porque la pelinegra se había escapado de la hora de clases y se había topado con el castaño. Ahí comenzaron una amistad en la que ahora era atracción por parte del chico, ya que su amiga no estaba interesada en las relaciones.

Se preguntó si algún día conocería a un lindo chico con el que salir y tener una linda relación. Era cierto que recibía constantes propuestas, pues con sus hermosos diecisiete años, llamaba la atención del sexo opuesto, tanto como sus otras dos amigas. Por algo eran las chicas más populares de la escuela y las más deseadas. Sin embargo, no aceptaba a ninguno porque sabía que no se fijaban en ella por su personalidad sino por su cuerpo, y ella no buscaba una relación sexual, quería una relación amorosa.

Kaoru le hizo una señal para irse y se dirigió a ella rápidamente. Miyako llegó segundos después.

\- Ya es muy tarde - comentó Kaoru con la vista hacia el cielo.

\- Se quedarán conmigo, ¿verdad? - cuestionó Miyako.

\- Tú abuelita viajó, no te vamos a dejar sola en esa enorme casa - dijo Momoko.

\- Gracias - sonrió la rubia.

Inesperadamente tuvieron la sensación de ser observadas y apresuraron el paso, pero sintieron más cerca el miedo. Kaoru afiló la mirada y Miyako dejó caer su bolso a propósito y se agachó para recogerlo. Momoko captó una sombra esconderse en un callejón atrás de ellas. Kaoru apretó los puños y corrió hacia el lugar.

\- Kaoru - llamaron sus dos amigas preocupadas.

Por muy fuerte que pudiera llegar a ser, su amiga seguía siendo...

\- ¿Qué quieres? - gritó la pelinegra a la presencia.

Momoko y Miyako corrieron hacia ella. Se sorprendieron de no ver a nadie en el lugar, además de no tener salida. Claramente alguien se había escondido ahí, no se explicaban como no había nadie. Kaoru caminó cautelosamente por el lugar y solamente se escuchó el repiquetear de los tacones de sus botines. Pateó unas cajas de cartón que habían cerca pero no había nada, ni nadie. Miyako se acercó a ella para que siguieran con su camino pero un grito ahogado llamó la atención de ambas.

_Momoko, _pensaron al mismo tiempo. Giraron la mirada hacia, donde minutos antes, estaba su amiga pelinaranja y contuvieron el aire en sus pulmones. Una persona tenía a Momoko entre sus brazos, con la mano izquierda le tapó la boca para que no gritara y con la mano derecha detenía su cuello para que no se moviera.

Miyako volteó a ver a la pelinegra que había palidecido igual que ella.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó la pelinegra sin mostrar su miedo.

La persona amplió su sonrisa.

\- Eso no te importa - respondió con voz de ultratumba.

A las tres chicas se les erizó la piel, por la voz, supusieron que era hombre. Tuvieron el miedo de que les sucediera algo a cualquiera de las tres.

\- Déjanos en paz, suelta a mi amiga en este mismo instante - ordenó Kaoru.

La adrenalina del momento comenzó a hacer efecto. Cerró los puños y corrió hacia el hombre dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga, pero sin previo aviso, otra persona salió de las sombras y la tomó por el cuello. La elevó del piso y se sorprendió por la acción, con una sola mano la había levantado del suelo. Pensó en lo fuerte que tendría que ser esa persona para tomarla como una simple muñeca de trapo, pero olvidó todo pensamiento cuando sintió que le hacía falta el aire.

Se llevó ambas manos a la mano de su agresor, forcejeando para que la soltara pero parecía no querer ceder. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Momoko asustada y a Miyako paralizada.

\- Mi...yako... - dijo difícilmente -...co...rre...

La rubia negó con la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas no queriendo abandonar a sus amigas. Nunca las dejaría por su cuenta.

\- No les hagan daño, no hemos hecho nada, ¿por qué nos hacen esto? - gritó desesperada.

\- Cállate - habló la primera persona.

\- Miya...ko...atrás...de...tí - trató de advertir la pelinegra.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, alguien tomó a Miyako por la espalda y le tapó la boca, justo como a su amiga Momoko.

El hombre que había atrapado a la pelinaranja, tomó la cabeza de la chica con fuerza y poco a poco fue acercando su boca al cuello de Momoko. Pensaron que eran unos violadores o delincuentes buscando "ese tipo de diversión" con adolescentes, pero ambas abrieron los ojos exageradamente cuando vieron crecer los colmillos del hombre. Kaoru se desesperó, se sentía impotente, no podía ayudar a ninguna de sus dos amigas, pero le dio principal miedo que el hombre se aprovechara de su amiga. Observó a Miyako, se había desmayado en brazos de su agresor e imitaba al otro hombre, poco a poco se acercaba al cuello de la rubia.

Intentó patear al hombre que la estaba asfixiando pero no pudo lograr nada, al contrario lo hizo reír por su intento de escape. La acercó a su cara e inesperadamente, sonrió aún más. Se aterró al ver que los colmillos del hombre crecían puntiagudos y largos, muy cerca de su rostro. Tal vez la estaba torturando de esa manera.

Nunca creyó que le sucediese algo raro o aterrador en toda su vida, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba muy equivocada. Esos hombres no eran personas normales, eran lo que una vez su mamá le platicó, seres de la noche.

* * *

**Gracias por aquellos que me dejaron un review en el primer capítulo.**

**nahisasuhias: **_Gracias, espero no te haya decepcionado con el segundo capítulo. Que bueno que te haya encantado, espero poder tener tu atención en la historia durante el transcurso de esta. Saludos..._

**Sweat Blueberry:** _Si, no siempre se espera que las protagonistas mueran pero así sucedió. Saber que te encantó me es grato, supongo que no será tan intrigante pero espero no te haya decepcionado con el segundo capítulo, sinceramente me falló la inspiración. Mojo, es Mojo. Intentaré seguir así. Saludos._

**iriii: **_Bueno, pues murieron. Supongo que todo se aclarará con el tiempo. Gracias por el comentario de la transformación, no pensé que se vieran tan genial, pero agradezco que lo veas así, muchas gracias de nuevo. Saludos..., por cierto espero no te haya decepcionado el capítulo. Cuídate._

**Intentaré que el próximo sea mejor y espero no tardar en actualizar.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Se despide**

**Neith15**


	3. ¿Quién eres?

_**¿Quién eres?**_

Kaoru intentó patear el pecho del hombre pero sólo logró hacer más presión en la faringe. Estaba por perder la conciencia cuando una sombra saltó del techo de uno de los edificios y con una especie de filosas dagas, cortó la espalda de su agresor, soltándola de inmediato. Cayó de espaldas provocando un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo pero principalmente sintió el dolor del impacto de su cabeza contra el concreto. Se llevó las manos al pecho y con desesperación intentó llenar los pulmones de aire puro y regular su respiración. Se quedó ahí tirada, con los párpados cansados y totalmente mareada. No podía enfocar nada con exactitud y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mover la cabeza y buscar a sus dos amigas pero deseó no hacerlo cuando junto a ella cayó el cadáver de un hombre de cabellos negros bañados en sangre oscura y pegajosa, sólo reaccionó cuando se percató de la ausencia de los ojos en este.

Giró sobre su cuerpo, dándole la espalda e intentó arrastrarse lejos del cuerpo. Buscaba una solución, a sus amigas pero alguien la tomó de la cintura y la arrastró hacia atrás desde los pies.

\- ¡Suéltame! - gritó aterrada pero no la soltaron, pasó cerca del cuerpo y terminó empapada en sangre pegajosa y agria -. ¡Déjame!

\- ¡No te acerques!

Escuchó a Momoko lanzar una maldición y la ubicó unos metros lejos de ella intentando escapar de un hombre. Sus miradas se encontraron y tuvieron una especie de recuerdo fugaz pero de inmediato se desvaneció en medio del pánico de la situación. Con fuerza comenzó a forcejear con las piernas para dificultarle el secuestro, sin embargo, sólo logró escuchar un gruñido desde atrás. Se dio la vuelta para poder enfocar el rostro del hombre pero cuando lo hizo observó a su amiga Miyako desmayada, ser cargada sobre el hombro de una tercer figura quien saltó sorprendentemente desde el suelo hasta el techo del edificio de casi cinco pisos. La mano de su nuevo agresor se acercó a su frente e intentó alejarse lo más que pudo y a centímetros de su rostro sintió que algo le quitaba energía, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y luego todo fue absolutamente oscuro.

.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que son ellas? - una voz sonó a lo lejos.

Movió la cabeza sin fuerzas y tragó saliva, tenía la boca y la garganta completamente seca. Se lamió los labios y sintió el óxido de la sangre.

\- Momoko - susurró aturdida, fue lo primero que pensó cuando despertó, sus amigas -, Miyako.

Una mano fría tocó su frente y alejó la cara agresivamente para no sentirla, tuvo miedo pero esa acción la despertó lo suficiente para abrir lo ojos y regresar a sus sentidos. Lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos de un verde oscuro y por algún motivo desconocido, sintió el rostro arder. De nuevo una imagen fugaz regresó a su mente, esos ojos eran demasiado familiares para su gusto. Era como si los hubiera visto todos los días de su vida y aun así se asombrara de verlos como si fuera la primera vez.

\- Parece que tienes fiebre - la ronca voz del hombre fue como una droga para sus oídos -. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

\- Quiero que me sueltes, ¿por qué me tienes atada a esta silla?

Exigió molesta e irritada por la incómoda posición en que estaba sentada con las manos atadas atrás y los pies a las patas de la silla. Un suspiro corto de indignación llamó su atención desde el lado derecho.

\- Dormiste mucho - era Momoko que estaba igual que ella -, eras la única que faltaba por despertar.

\- ¿Y Mi...?

\- Aquí.

Del otro lado de Momoko, Miyako asomó la cabeza tímidamente. Dejó caer la cabeza aliviada pero de nuevo una mano fría la tomó del mentón y la obligó a subir la cabeza dejando a la vista su cuello marcado fuertemente por unos dedos.

\- Se ve muy mal - susurró el hombre de ojos verdes -. Será difícil borrarlo.

Apartó la cabeza bruscamente, intentado alejarse lo más posible de ese hombre. Al fin pudo enfocarlo completamente. Era alto, corpulento, hombros anchos, cintura pequeña, alto, pálido, cabellos negros y unos encantadores ojos verde oscuro. Tenía una mirada serena y el rostro contraído, como si estuviera sufriendo. Lo observó cerrar los ojos fuertemente, como si recordara algo y las largas pestañas tocaron las angulosas mejillas. Alrededor de los ojos tenía ojeras y si esforzaba la mirada, muchas venitas azules y moradas resaltaban debajo de la blanca piel. Fácilmente le podía calcular veintidós años o quizá más.

Atrás de él entró otro hombre. Él parecía más relajado y amable bajo ese aspecto pecoso del rostro. Tenía la misma edad que el pelinegro pero con una esencia infantil. Era rubio, ojos azul cobalto, con el cuerpo del otro sólo que menos musculoso y más delgado. La palidez del rostro era sorprendente, casi parecía una hoja de papel. Los labios rojizos y carnosos tentadores para cualquier chica y su amable sonrisa la dirigió a su amiga Miyako.

De último entró un pelinaranja. Él si inspiraba miedo y dureza. Era más alto que el primero, de ojos penetrantes y rojos, daban terror verlos directamente. Él era menos pálido que los otros dos, los brazos llenos de venas marcadas de color azul y morados pero resaltaban por encima de la piel, debía ser muy fuerte para que se le marcaran así. La boca apretada en una fina línea de tensión, como si estuviera enojado.

\- ¿Qué hacían solas a altas horas de la madrugada?

Las tres lo miraron confundidas con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, no entendían lo que había sucedido. Había pasado de secuestrador a hermano mayor sobreprotector. Momoko fue la primera en salir de la extrañeza de la situación.

\- ¿Por qué nos tienen aquí? - los tres chicos la miraron como si dijera una incoherencia -. ¿Dónde estamos?

Ninguno respondió.

\- ¿Qué nos harán? - se atrevió a indagar Miyako, asustada -. No hemos hecho nada.

\- Si que lo hicieron - reprochó el rubio que por primera vez mostró una mueca de enojo -. Salieron a altas horas de la noche sin ningún cuidado.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? - soltó Kaoru irónica -. Eso no les importa...

\- Claro que nos importa - cortó el pelinaranja -. Butch, llévala a curar sus heridas.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella pero aunque quisiera resistirse, sólo logro tambalearse junto con la silla. La cargó con todo y silla, sorprendiéndolas por semejante fuerza.

\- Boomer, dale ropa nueva y verifica que no haya tenido contacto - el rubio imitó al otro cargando a Miyako fácilmente -. Yo me encargaré de ti.

Momoko aguantó las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón, no sería conveniente enojar al demonio de ojos rojos. Lo observó acercar una silla frente a ella y se sentó en silencio. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y con un colmillo se lo pinchó haciendo que sangrara. Con la mano sana rompió la tela del pantalón sobre su pierna derecha y con cuidado le aplicó la sangre en la cortada de la que nunca se percató por el miedo que sintió durante todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué crees que haces? - sin querer soltó una mueca de asco combinado con dolor -. Eso es antihigiénico, además puedes tener una enfermedad en la sangre y podrías contagiarme, loco.

\- ¿Como qué enfermedad? - la observó de reojo mientras se ocupaba de la herida -. ¿Sida?

Ella se sonrojó. El chico parecía ser muy directo y ligeramente descarado.

\- No te preocupes, no tengo nada de eso.

\- ¿Eres virgen?

El chico soltó una risa nasal sin ser burlona, pareció más divertido.

\- Podría decirse - cuando terminó de untar la sangre, la herida cerró lentamente hasta que quedó como una suave cicatriz -. Ya está.

El chico se levantó y en cuestión de minutos la soltó. No supo como interpretar aquello y buscó una manera de huir.

\- Ni lo intentes - fue como si le leyera la mente -, lo hago.

Se sorprendió ante ello. Leer la mente era imposible. El chico tomó la ropa que había sobre la mesa cerca de la entrada y se la lanzó.

\- Creo que agradezco que pienses que soy sexy y mi apodo no es demonio de ojos rojos - siguió hablando -. Desvístete.

* * *

Miyako se sobó las muñecas cuando estas fueron liberadas por el rubio. Él acercó la mano a su cuello pero se alejó instintivamente, temerosa de su tacto. Boomer le sonrió y soltó un suspiro cansado.

\- Sólo necesito saber que no te dejó alguna marca.

\- No lo hizo - debatió, no sabía si era cierto pero no quería que la tocara -. Estoy bien.

\- No es eso, puede que te haya mordido y dejado un poco de sangre.

\- ¿Por qué quisieron morderme?

Él la observó fijamente por varios segundos, tornando la situación, incómoda para ella. Cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza frustrado.

\- Anda Miyako, déjame revisar...

Ella negó de nuevo, temblorosa y apunto de llorar. Boomer se desesperó y le tapó la boca, rápidamente descubrió el cuello de la chica y soltó un suspiro de alivio, no había nada. La rubia se apartó agresiva y se secó las lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién eres?

El chico dudó.

\- Por ahora no te diré hasta que me den órdenes de hablar de ello.

\- ¿Quién te ordena?

\- El chico de ojos rojos que viste.

Enmudeció, verlo había sido un terror. La seriedad y dureza que irradiaba era insoportable, más que la que irradiaba Momoko enojada. Boomer tomó una muda de ropa y se la dejó sobre las piernas. Se acercó a la puerta con la intención de retirarse.

\- Cámbiate, estaré en el pasillo por si necesitas algo - ella asintió lentamente -, y no hay forma de huir así que será en vano, tienes tres minutos.

Cuando Boomer salió, escuchó algo romperse contra la pared de a lado y sonrió divertido. Ya sabía quien estaba teniendo problemas con la chica.

* * *

Kaoru lanzó un florero contra el chico quien se agachó a tiempo y el objeto terminó impactando contra la puerta. Él, enojado, se levantó y no le importó la resistencia de la chica, la tomó de ambas manos y la pegó contra la pared. Esa chiquilla siempre le había dado problemas.

\- Cálmate, ¿quieres?

Ella lo observó agresiva, sin dejarse intimidar por la fuerte mirada del chico. Forcejeó pero lo único que logró fue lastimarse las muñecas, era demasiado fuerte para su gusto y para todos aquellos chicos anteriores con los que había tenido que lidiar.

\- No - soltó contra el rostro del chico -. ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Cállate! Harás que pierda la paciencia.

\- No, no me callo.

\- En tu lugar haría caso - Butch tomó el primer botón de los jeans de Kaoru y rápidamente lo desabrochó, ella se sonrojó fuertemente -, si no quieres que yo mismo te desvista.

\- No te atreverías - soltó enfurecida -, si lo haces yo...

Él no dejó que terminara de hablar cuando sin previo aviso bajó los jeans de ella hasta los tobillos y desvió la mirada incómodo. La chica llevaba ropa interior de encaje negro. Kaoru sólo tuvo tiempo de dejarse caer con las rodillas abrazadas para cubrir su desnudez.

\- Sino quieres que vuelva a suceder, será mejor que hagas caso.

\- Eres un maldito - susurró temblorosa de enojo.

\- Disculpa, no me diste otra opción.

Se dio la media vuelta para darle privacidad pero se sintió acalorado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había tocado.

\- Ustedes... - titubeó Kaoru mientras se cambiaba de ropa -, ustedes son seres de la noche ¿verdad?

Butch abrió los ojos confundido y se giró para observarla a la cara. Kaoru estaba en brasier y como pudo se cubrió el cuerpo, él tosió aclarándose la garganta lo más que pudo para evitar mostrar lo que la chica provocaba en su cuerpo. Desvió la mirada de nuevo y esperó a que terminara de cambiarse.

\- Ya terminé.

Bajó la cabeza pero la subió de nuevo cuando la chica se plantó frente a él. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por varios minutos sintiéndose incómodo de la insistente mirada de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella lo tomó de ambas mejillas y junto su frente con la de él. Miles de imágenes explotaron en su mente, una tras otra. Aldeas quemadas, sangre, caballos, guerras, disparos, castillos, mansiones, países, campos y finalmente a ella, con sangre coagulada en la boca y una gran herida en el abdomen. Se apartó de él asustada y cayó sentada en el suelo, se agarró la cabeza adolorida y varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Una marca surgió sobre el lado derecho de su pecho en forma de hoja verde, uno de los sellos se habían roto y la historia seguiría avanzando desde donde se detuvo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

* * *

**Sweat Blueberry:** _Gracias por el consejo, pero tengo planes diferentes. ¿Dejarías hacerte lo que sea por Harold o Brick? No sé si sonrojarme, jajaja. Saludos._

**sandra nancy sot:** _Gracias, ya actualicé después de mucho tiempo. Espero te siga gustando y no me molesta que pidas el capítulo, si tardé mucho en actualizar este fic, nos leemos luego._

**Lulu88:** _Espero no alargarlo, pero el final aun no lo he escrito, al fin actualicé, nos leemos._

**estrellaanime:** _¿Te dejé sin palabras? Espera el cuarto capítulo. Saludos._

**emily:** _Gracias, espero te siga gustando._

**iriii: **_¿A quiénes convirtieron? Aún no convierten a nadie. Ya seguí la historia, me tardé un poco. Hasta luego._

**Guest:** _¿Rápido?_

**giulli:** _Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, nos leemos._

**Eliih Him:** _Gracias por leerme, y disculpa por dejarte en intriga. Es bueno saber que te gustó. Con respecto al nombre de Kaoru, tienes razón, sabía que algo andaba mal. Ya regresó la musa, y más imaginativa que nunca._

**maniaca muajaja:** _Aquí está la continuación, te leo luego. Saludos._

**rosita:** _Ya está el capítulo, hasta luego._

**Se despide, apenada por no actualizar en mucho tiempo**

**Neith15**


End file.
